


In the sun we will find our passion

by Secotangente



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secotangente/pseuds/Secotangente
Summary: Casey is pure, Casey must be preserved. Casey must stay for the Beast. The world needs to know the true essence of evolution, and Patricia - in her own way - is going to make everything absolutely perfect. Spiritual. Worthy of the Beast and his bride.LOOSELY based on the line of "We can weave the future".





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This will be disturbing and probably bad written *cries*. There will be four chapters - not very long - because I had promised to write something more than a one-shot. So here we are, enjoy! :D  
> I know, I have some issues actually. Some people say I'm disturbed. Oh, please. I just enjoy daydreaming.
> 
> P.S. I lack descriptions. As I said, English is not my native language, and it's very difficult for me to give a natural style to my stuff. Please, forgive me! :(

Patricia lowered her gaze to the burning candle. 

  
«You already know what you are, my little one.» she whispered with her thick British accent, «But you do not understand yet your purpose . I imagine this should be natural, so do not feel belittled by the events.»   


  
Casey didn't reply, still holding her own candle in hands. She tried to focus on the trembling frame of the flame, locking her eyes on the glow. Everything  was cloaked in darkness; Patricia's features seemed almost spectral between the shadows. She sighed.    


«I know that will sound rude,» Patricia resumed, «but I hope your modesty will loosen a bit. We both are _women_ , aren't we?»

Casey swallowed. 

  
«You lost me.» she replied  anxiously , «What do you mean?»   


«I mean, young one, that I need to be certain of _something_. May you undress please?»

The girl shook her head refusing. She was going to put the candle back on a shelf, but Patricia grabbed her wrist. 

  
«You stay here, dear. I asked you with manners. Do not force me into anything I  utterly reject.»   


  
Casey decided to please her.  Patricia could be capable of everything, and she found herself frightened by that woman as much as she was by the Beast or by Dennis .    


«I want you to remove your pants and undergarments, please.»

  
Casey frowned, unsure about was going to come. She  was terrified at the idea Dennis could be a witness of such an intimate situation.    


«Patricia, are we alone?»

«Oh, you silly girl!» she chuckled, «You have got quite a distorted idea about how we _work_ , haven't you?»

«But that time in the kitchen Dennis-»

«Dennis is not here.» Patricia cut her short, «He will not show up for a while, being honest. So do not worry about that.»

  
Casey nodded, sure not to question further. She didn't want to know the answers anyway, whatever it would have been. While undressing, she wondered what kind of sick idea Patricia had in mind.  Maybe she wanted to investigate more on her scars, but it would have been pointless: the Beast looked satisfied enough .   


«I guess you are wondering what my aim is, am I correct?»

  
Casey slipped off her panties and stepped aside.  The candles light cast shadows on her battered skin, and the girl - shrouded in darkness - felt less helpless and exposed .  Patricia had likely thought about that or  maybe not,  just interested in providing to that torture some sort of esoteric meaning . This would have been typical of her.   


  
« Frankly speaking, I don't know if I want to ask.» Casey mumbled. She folded her hands between her thighs.    


  
«I did not tell you about asking _me_ ,  just about questioning _yourself_.» Patricia answered, « Although, I will tell you . I need to prove your utter purity, your... _physical_ purity.»   


«Oh, God...»

  
«Do not fear, little one, I  just have to check. It will not hurt in any way.»   


Patricia squatted down and spread Casey's legs. 

«Wait!» the girl snapped, «You won't find what you're looking for.»

The other one frowned, letting out a stern look.

«Have you had a man before marriage?» she hissed.

  
«No, never. I-» Casey whispered, «I've  been abused . I don't know if I am actually a virgin, even if...»   


  
Patricia seemed reassured and Casey felt both disgusting and disgusted. That woman appeared proud of what Casey had said. Of course, the girl didn't desire pity nor sympathy,  principally from her.  Just , the fact that Patricia condemned more premarital sex than sexual violence made Casey shudder .  Probably because that was what made her pure.   


«Well, as things stand, I will have a look anyway.»

  
Patricia helped herself with the candle to shed some light. Then parted Casey's legs a bit more and  carefully examined the area.  Casey felt violated again, and when Patricia entered a finger, she squealed and burst into tears . She stepped back and tripped, hitting the ground. Patricia giggled.    


  
«You are a prude, I like it.» she stated «Oh, and I have good news: you are still a maiden. I'll take care  personally of the ceremony and all that goes with it.»   


«What? What ceremony?»

«Enough questions for today, dear.» Patricia said with a wink, «We will work on that soon.»

  
She left the room closing  gently the gate.  The echo of her heels resounded from beyond the door like a dirge, and Casey felt  oddly heartened from knowing that, at least in the body, she was still  _ really _ pure .   



	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had told you something about short chapters, but this is really REALLY short. I'm ashamed, sorry.

Casey spent two days with herself and occasional Hedwig’s visit.    
Patricia – as well as Dennis – hadn’t shown up, leaving the girl to imagine that the two were plotting something.      
She felt – overall – peaceful. Even if she was actually trapped in an underground bunker, she felt free to breathe, finally, away from the inquiring gaze of his uncle. That man used to drone around her like a shadow, spying on her daily actions, prohibiting her intimate contacts, friendships, guys. Everything. It could have resembled the current situation, but Casey did not perceive the walls, the ground, the humidity, the rigidity of the cot on which she slept. The girl began to think that, after all, life with Kevin and the others were _more right_ than the one with her uncle. And it was not about Stockholm syndrome. It was about _respect_. Patricia, in her own way, respected her. Dennis worshiped her in every gaze. Hedwig adored her. _And the Beast_ ...  the Beast believed her to be the best, the purest. She felt loved in the most real way.

          Casey was reading when Dennis knocked lightly on the door. A very nice gesture, she thought. She turned, imagining that it was Hedwig, finding instead Dennis. Sullen as usual, curled lips, arms folded. He was leaning against the door frame, looking down. He coughed just to get noticed.           
          «Hello.» she hummed, «It’s been a while.»              
          «Yeah, I know.» he replied tensed, «I’ve been…busy.»             
For a while, neither of them said a word. Dennis was the first, after a couple of minutes, to break the silence. He was visibly nervous; he chewed his lips running a hand over his forehead, gazing everywhere and nowhere.              
          «I shouldn’t tell you that, but… oh, damn it!»       
Casey frowned.   
          «Just tell me, I’m listening.»           
          «Well,» he hesitated, «Patricia had planned something for you, I mean, you should have imagined yet.»                    
          «Yeah?»      
          «You will be…the bride, the chosen one.»      
Casey's eyes widened. _Bride? And whose?_ She felt a wave of nausea tickle her throat.     She wanted to scream at him, send him to hell. She felt betrayed for having begun to trust them. Casey was not stupid; she knew that there was something behind. Simply, she was deluded. Deluded like when, as a child, she believed that her uncle would leave her in peace. She was always wrong.                   
          «Whose is the bride, Dennis? Yours, maybe?» she snapped, «Or maybe Hedwig’s?»                   
          He punched the wall and Casey winced.                   
          «You are for the Beast.»       
Casey sobbed, but Dennis continued – softly – to speak.          
          «I wanted you to be _my_ bride.» he whispered, « _My_ purest one. Mine, and mine only.»            
Then he left slamming the door, leaving Casey speechless and confused.

 

* * *

 

 

The first things that Casey saw, after waking up, were Patricia’s elegant heels. The woman stroked her hair to get noticed and quietly said: «I apologize for my absence, my dear, but I was working on your wedding dress.» she smiled slyly, «This was supposed to be a secret, but Dennis cannot keep his mouth shut. Sometimes I am surprised more of him than of Hedwig.»                  
Casey was going to reply, but Patricia interrupted her.   
          «Let us go take a bath, my little one. You have to be perfect for the ceremony.»


	3. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will hold the sexy time of our life. YAY.
> 
> Oh, sorry again.

The dress slid down her body, aided by the light fingers of Patricia. Casey had grown accustomed to appearing naked in front of her because, although she had the face of a man, she was unquestionably a woman. Patricia styled the girl's hair, putting an olive branch to make her bridal wreath. During all the preparations, Patricia had not said a word, humming occasionally a wistful tune. In a few minutes, Casey would have "married" the Beast, and who knows what would have happened next. She was trembling; anxiety clogged her chest making her hyperventilate. It was impossible that Patricia had not already noticed it. Maybe she was just ignoring her.            
The ceremony, as Patricia had said the day before, would have been celebrated in another room of the bunker. Casey guessed that there would be placed the spousal bed and shivered. She was not an idiot, she comprehended how things would turn out; reasonably with her in tears and the Beast on top of her and ...                
          «Oh God…»         
          «What is the matter, little one?» Patricia asked, finally breaking that devastating silence, «You have nothing to fear about, dear. It will be natural.»    
          «Nothing about this will be natural or pure or whatever. I’m scared. This…» she muttered, «This is just sick.»             
The woman did not seem to upset, but Casey could swear that - while brushing her hair - she had pulled it. Casey did not flinch.                
          «You are ready, little girl. Here, look how gorgeous you are. How _pure_ you are.»               
Casey looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, it was true. The olive branches in her hair made her look like a wood nymph or something similar. The dress, sewn by Patricia herself in record time, was a bit out of fashion. It had a high collar, long puffed sleeves and white lace decorations. It was cute, after all. Still, Casey did not feel pure. The more she looked at her reflection, the more she made herself sick.             
          «Enough vanities, dear. Let me accompany you in the ceremony room. You will have to wait for the Beast to come, unfortunately.» she sighed,  «Although is usually the groom the one who waits for the bride.»  
Casey found herself in a completely dark room, except for an altar on which laid some lighted candles and flowers. Patricia told her to wait in front of the altar and not to turn until the Beast would have called her by her name. She obeyed, clutching a dress flap nervously. She trembled as if she were naked in the middle of a snowstorm.         
After about ten minutes, she heard footsteps behind her, and she felt her heart exploding in her chest.    
          «Casey.»    
He was there, standing, holding in his hands a sprig of baby's-breath. She thought she was going to faint. The Beast approached slowly, never stopping to look at her. Once he was in front of her bride, he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and told her she was pretty. Casey stretched a smile.     
          «You swear to be mine forever, chosen one?» he murmured.  
          «Yes.» she squeaked.            
She handed his sprig putting it between her hair and sighed.           
          «So you are my bride now.» he stated, locking his eyes into hers.  
          «It appears so.»            
          «Come.»    
The Beast took her by the hand and led her to the bed. It had the special sheets, white and embroidered. He was about to turn down the zipper of her dress, when Casey burst into tears. The Beast seemed genuinely saddened by the situation, and with a delicacy that did not belong to him, he hugged her tightly against his chest.    
          «My precious little one.» he whispered, «You had suffered too much in this life.»  
She sobbed and held him tighter. He was – after all – the only person who really understood herself and her pain. And he was _sincere_.       
          «Come,» he continued, «and I promise you will not regret this night.»


	4. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SICK. AND ASHAMED. Sorry for the delay, but it was actually hard to write! :D Enjoy :3

Casey felt torn, clouded, shrouded in the unknown. She was ashamed because she had admitted to herself - while that man was gently caressing her shoulder - that she enjoyed being touched by him. It was not anything sexual, though. There was more, something else, something ... _innocent_? It was the simple yearning to be touched with respect. It was the need to be _loved_. Casey wondered if the Beast truly loved her. Probably, if you give love a distorted meaning, almost esoteric. Or maybe not, since the sole desire of the Beast was to possess, to grasp, to imprint himself. Casey also wondered if she would really regret or not that night. She decided she would not. After all, the Beast's touch could have been more right than her uncle's deviation.  
The man seemed impatient. He inhaled and exhaled with force, rubbing the girl's chest with his own. Occasionally, he crept into the crook of her neck and kissed her, inhaling the scent of her hair. Casey was still trembling, doubtful, and the Beast knew. He knew that - at least a little - she wanted to be undressed and caressed and revered. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
«Do not hide from me, girl. Let me look at you.» he groaned dragging her gently onto the mattress, «Don’t you see how great I am, how can I make you complete, _superior_?»  
Casey took his hand and led it on the zipper of her gown. There was no need to state more. It was true, she was still worried. But it was also true that fear would not have subtracted her from what was about to occur. In a sense, yes, she felt forced. And yet ... the way the Beast glanced at her, it made her feel unique, truly innocent and untouched.  
Casey leaned her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She felt the clothes slide slowly, revealing her body little by little. Under the wedding dress, she wore nothing except her skin, now numbed by the fresh breeze of the chamber. The Beast kissed her neck, licking and nibbling as he went down till her breast. Casey jumped, letting out a little cry. She was terrified, visibly shaking. She felt tears in her eyes.  
«Do not fear me, little one.» he muttered, then went down again, laying his lips between Casey's thighs. He gripped her hips and began to savor her gently, trying to give her some pleasure.  
«Dennis…» she breathed, «is that you?»  
The man did not respond and continued lapping her, brushing a finger on her womanhood.  
«You aren’t the Beast.» she whispered, yet her voice was stronger than before.  
«I am your husband.» he snapped, suddenly harsh, «And you are the Beast’s wife, so shut up.»  
The man seemed disturbed by Casey's words, and he proved this by grabbing her abruptly and turning her face down onto the bed. He unbuckled his belt and pants and in a moment he was on top of her, gripping her neck vehemently.  
«I am so great, I restrained myself in front of your purity. I wanted you to be ready, I wanted you to _crave_ me. But no, you want to _feel_ the Beast. You want to unleash it, you want it to fuck your cunt until you scream!» he growled.  
«No, please!» she pleaded, crying, «I was just wondering, I just said that ‘cause I didn’t know what to say. I’m nervous, don’t you see? I’m-» «Enough.» he muttered, leaving her nape and turning her on the back, «I will let you choose, as you are that anxious. Do you want me to proceed or would you like to do yourself instead?»  
«I-I want to do the job myself.»  
«Good.»  
Casey sat up on her elbows and pulled back until she touched the bedframe with her spine. For a moment, she covered her breasts with her arms but, under the Beast's grim stare, she felt at fault.  
«I'm not that skilled with this stuff.» she managed to say after a long pause, «I mean, I don't like it very much and-»  
«Just try to touch me, girl.» he interrupted huskily, «Here.»  
He guided her trembling hand to his crotch, and Casey closed her eyes shut. Despite the previous discussion, the Beast was already hard – or, without any doubt, he was just because of that.  
«Slowly.»  
She cautious opened her eyes and sighed, looking up at him to find some hints. Casey had actually experienced such contact with her relative, and for this very reason, she found herself helpless and somewhat endangered. «I am not another monster of yours.» the Beast stated firmly, «You should touch me without any doubt. You should touch me feeling innocent.»  
«I’m not a child anymore, I know.» she replied, crawling close to him, «But I don’t believe you about the being pure thing. I’m not pure, I’m soiled. I’m rotten, I’m-»  
«Silence.»  
He slipped a hand between her thighs and teased her bare skin, entering gently a finger. Surprisingly, Casey parted her legs a bit.  
«Don’t you see how much you want me, little one?»  
Casey tried to relax and to _feel_ his teasing fingers. She let out a muffled groan and, between half-closed eyes, she felt strangely excited by his majesty, his bulging muscles, his heavy breathing.  
«Do not silence yourself.» he murmured, «I would like to enjoy your moans, girl.»  
«Come closer.» she hesitated, «I mean… _that_ _closer_.»  
The Beast grinned, abruptly kissing her and slamming her hips to his groin. Casey sighed, stretching her hands to clasp at his neck. Her mind was dazed, fuzzy. And when she felt his manhood tickling her entrance, she froze in expectancy.  
«Loosen yourself, Casey.» he chuckled, «This would be more pleasurable for both of us.»  
The Beast tried to be as careful as possible while pressing into her, despite Casey tenseness. He entered her slowly, thrusting little by little, back and forth. She wasn't sure about how to respond; it pricked and hurt, but she could feel something rather pleasurable. Anyway, that was an odd sensation. She felt filled, stretched, and it was like something was stuck in her throat. But when he slammed himself harder towards her, she let out a strangled moan, and she comprehended what that _something_ was. He could feel her getting wetter, squirming in pleasure beneath him. This encouraged the Beast to pound harder, grabbing her legs to pump deeper.  
«Ouch!» she hissed, grasping his shoulder with her nails, «Don’t-»  
«Silence.»  
He kept his pace, squeezing her breast and kissing her roughly. Casey was getting used to it, and she had to admit she was liking it. After a couple of thrusts, the Beast came inside her with a growl. She panted heavily, not completely aware of what had happened.  
«More nights like this are going to come.» he said smirking, «And you will enjoy it more that you did now. I will make you come, Casey.»  
She sat on the bed, covering herself up with the sheets.  
«I liked it, but…» she muttered, «I didn’t know what to do.»  
«You will learn, little girl.» he answered, «Oh, you will.»  
The Beast held her tight onto his chest, spooning her petite form. Despite what had occurred, she felt actually safe. Maybe Patricia was right: the Beast was there to protect them – perhaps in a twisted way - herself included.  


End file.
